


misbehaviour

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Did I mention this is only smut?, F/M, Het spijt me, I did it again, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Oops, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Spanking, batcat owns my ass, maar je vind het leuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They’d spent some time simply basking in one another’s presence, before sharing languid kisses that quickly grew heated. Their hands were pulling and pushing, trying to get enough of the physical contact they so desired and yet just couldn’t get enough of each other.





	misbehaviour

They’d spent some time simply basking in one another’s presence, before sharing languid kisses that quickly grew heated. Their hands were pulling and pushing; trying to get enough of the physical contact they so desired and yet just couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Selina made it apparent that she couldn’t wait till they got to the bedroom as she pinned Bruce to the wall and pulled down his pants and underwear in one motion. He let her slowly insert the vibrating butt plug into his ass and kneeling down she’d taken Bruce’s half hard cock into his mouth, licking and sucking till it was stiff. She took it easy for a bit, just letting him enjoy the sensation of his cock being given attention and the plug buzzing inside of him. But after a minute, she went ahead and deepthroated him, knowing how he liked the especially tight feeling. His head lolled back, his breath already coming in gasps as he carded his fingers through Selina’s hair. 

When Selina finally took to using her tongue, he cried out loudly. “Fuck, Selina,” he groaned feeling her tongue travel up and down the underside of his length, he shuddered. She knew how to exploit all of Bruce’s weak spots: from pressing at the slit at the tip with her tongue, to flicking across the ridge under the head.

She sucked the tip of his cock and pumped harder at the base, grabbing his balls and licking them as well making him moan softly and reach out to stroke her hair. She gave it one long lick and looking at him through hher eyelashes she put his whole shaft in her mouth again.Bruce groaned deeply, his hips bucking of their own volition, his heat spilled and Selina let him, drinking him down eagerly.

Once Bruce had regained some composure, he pulled her up and kissed her deeply. His tongue running along hers, tasting himself on her mouth. “You're going to be the death of me, Cat.”

She grinned against his mouth and he couldn't take it so he dragged her to the bedroom. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and she landed on her back with a slight bounce making her giggle. He took of her dress in one swift motion, kissing her newly revealed skin. He touched her thighs softly, almost with his fingertips and slowly slid her panties down her legs. Bruce positioned himself in front of Selina, put his hands on her hips, and leaned in kissing her thighs slowly. He could smell her arousal now and see the shine of her juices on her outer lips, and made him go from half-hard to full stiffness again.

He took her butt in both hands, squeezing each cheek firmly as he licked his lips. He pulled her closer to him, letting his tongue flicker out and slide over her clit, before pursing his lips and enclosing them over it. He sucked at lightly, feeling her thighs closer to his face, her hand gripping his hair tightly.

“Oh god, Bruce,” she moaned.

His mouth was too busy to answer, tongue licking her pinkness, searching for juices, his nose pressed to her, reaching as deep inside her as he could. She grinded back and forth against his face as he did, using the friction.

He could feel her wetness starting to run as her arousal built, a minor orgasm shuddering through her, her walls pulsating gently against his tongue, her thighs now actually gripping his face. Her hand was wound tight around his head, pulling on his hair, drawing him up hard against her cunt, as he kept a steady and quick rhythm with his tongue, then switched back to her clit sucking and rolling and pushing it back and forth.

“Oh God yes that feels good, keep going.”

When he lets his tongue snake back in inside her this time, jamming her down on his face for maximum penetration, he lets that wet finger circle her clit.

“Fuck, yes.”

She fists both her hands in his hair, moaning his name out loud as the orgasm rolls through her. The smooth heat of her thighs pressing against the side of his head and till they tremble a little and her spine locks up. She throws her head back, as he keeps gently sucking on the clit and working his finger deeper inside her.

She groans louder one last time before he looks up at her and smiles, licking his lips. He kisses his way up to her biting one of her breasts, making her chuckle.

“Turn around,” he whispers roughly into her ear. She stares at him, and with a sly grin she turns her body slowly. “On your knees and elbows.”

He grabs her hips and pulls her closer to him, roughly, running his shaft along her wet folds.

“I heard about the little heist you did with Harley,” he uttered slowly pinching her nipples and slowly putting the nipple clamps on her breasts. 

“Mhm,” she says enjoying the feeling of pain and pleasure the cold metal gave her. He ran his fingers along her body making her shiver.

“You misbehaved,” he says, his voice much deeper and darker than before. He can almost hear her smile as she wiggles her ass closer to him.

“You should be punished,” he pushes his cock into her and they both groan slightly. “Don’t you agree Kitten?”

“Yes,” she replied with a moan.

Before she could utter another word, Bruce’s hand came down, hard, connecting with her ass in a solid spank. A small yelp escaped her, partly in surprise at the sharp sting that accompanied the sound that had rang clear. 

 

“Yes, what?”

He didn’t hesitate to raise his hand again, and swung it down, harder than before. The sound Selina made this time was less of a yelp and more of a load moan. Each hit made her jerk, soft sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth.

“Yes, daddy,” she purred wiggling her ass.

“You’ve been a naughty girl,” he muttered into her ear as he thrust into her deeper and faster. Selina bites her lip to keep from crying out again, but that doesn’t last long. Bruce’s thrusting is insistent, and each of them is another reason for her to gasp and moan and buck backwards against him. His strokes are long in pulling out, and fast and forceful going back in. He grabs her ass in his hands and spanks her again; she feels the soft skin reddening. The rhythm sets her body tingling with pleasure.

“You like it when I'm naughty,” she moaned and his fingers gripped her hips tighter, knowing it'll leave a mark later.

“Tell me you’re not going to do it again.” He spanks her and thrusts into her at the same time, making her body feel pleasure and pain simultaneously. She feels herself push backward meeting him halfway.

“I’m- not gonna... do it again…” she mutters as she pants and moans. She looked so delicious writhing beneath him. He pulls her hips into him and it feels so good as the plug still buzzes in his ass giving him the best sensation he’s ever felt.

“Good girl.” Bruce leans forward and peppers her with kisses to her shoulders also taking the opportunity to bring a hand around to the front and rub her clit softly. She cries out, reaching out with her hand to hold on to his neck. 

He told her she wasn't allowed to come until he said she could. Then he told her he wanted to see her play with her nipples. Without removing the clamps. Her pretty little trembling fingers flicked and pulled at her nipples while he teased her.

She was so deliciously beautiful; he almost let her come before he'd wanted to. Almost. But he knows next time she’s going to be in charge and she’s not going to be so merciful.


End file.
